I'm Still Amazed By You
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: She deserved better. He cheated on her before. There was no reason for her to keep holding to a dream that died. But what Sharpay Evans doesn't know that in Troy Bolton's eyes it never did.OC
1. Chapter 1

"Ryan why am I going again?" Sharpay Evans asked while applying her lip-gloss

"Because it's DC. I mean come on Shar it'll be fun." Ryan attempted to convince her

"Yeah about as fun as a root canal." She told him

"Just try and enjoy yourself." Ryan said as he walked out of her bedroom into his

Sharpay's Thoughts

Oh this is going to be fun. I mean I get to spend the trip watching Montez and Bolton make out. Love is so not worth the pain. Come on what do I get but heartbreak, left to think about what could be… Wait I'm Sharpay Evans I wouldn't want to trade places with that freaky math girl. Damn him and her and all of them who fell for my "Ice Queen" facade.

END OF THOUGHTS

"Shar are you okay?" Sharpay looked up to see her brother standing in the doorway. She had unknowingly been sobbing her eyes out the whole time and he had heard her.

"No not really." She replied honestly

"Listen, hey look at me. To hell with every one of them if they don't love you for you, if they can't see through your facade then they don't deserve to know the true Sharpay Evans." Ryan told her. He hated seeing her torn up like this….again.

"Thanks Ry." Sharpay said and hugged his neck

"Kids! It's time!" Their mom yelled up the stairs to the twins. They walked down the staircase carrying their luggage, which were swiftly taken by the butler.

"Are you ready?" Alana Evans asked her children

"Yes mom." The two answered in unison. After a quick goodbye and a promise to be careful on their stay the Evans twins climbed into Sharpay's pink Mustang and were on their merry way.

"So are you any better than this morning?" Ryan questioned hopefully

"Tons." Sharpay assured him with a smile that only Sharpay Evans could tell was phony

Ryan satisfied with that response turned on the radio and as if Sharpay needed to feel any worse, their song came on. It was the first song they danced to as a couple, it was playing the night of their first kiss, and the night from hell. When she had finally decided it was best to break up with him. Ryan still hadn't realized what the song meant and was singing along but Sharpay couldn't. The words were like knives each word cutting her heart into shreds.

That song…he had sang it to her when she thought basketball was more important or when she was sick. And to make matters worse it was playing the night he told her he loved her. Damn here they come. The tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. Sharpay only had one thought and that was…please God let him be listening too.

End Sharpay

" Troy I love this song! Don't you?" His girlfriend asked

"Yeah it's nice." Troy answered with tears glistening his eyes

Troy's Thoughts

It was a nice song. I use to sing it to her all the time. But I was an idiot and screwed up the only good thing that had always been right in my life. There were so many times when she should have dumped my stupid ass. The tines I told her b-ball was more important or when…I cheated. Those were always the worst. I hurt her so many times. But she always stuck with me. But why I'll never know. And I cause the "Ice Queen" to come to life. She was a perfect angel until the night she told me the cheating was too much. She had cried and though I had never admitted as soon as I got home I cried too. I only seemed to cry when it came to her. Even when Gabi and me fight I never tear up…

" Troy are you crying?" Gabi asked

" Lord no honey, I just got some dust from the road in my eye." He managed to say instead of yes I am because I lost somebody special to me and it was all my fault.

They pulled in to the airport and Gabi immediately hopped out of the truck to go see Taylor. Troy looked in the mirror and saw one lonely tear roll down his cheek.

"Damn…she can still do it to me after all this time." Troy said letting it roll completely down because it symbolized something

END TROY

"Shar can you get the stuff I see some guys on the basketball team." Ryan asked

"Yeah bro go on." Sharpay responded

"Thanks sis you're the best." He told her

" I know." As soon as she said that he jumped out of the car and was on his way. Shrapay parked in the only available spot. She looked at her reflection and saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Damn…he can still do it to me after all this time." Sharpay said letting it roll completely down because it symbolized something

END SHAR

Troy let down his tailgate and grabbed the luggage including Gabi's. But then some JV basketball players took it away before he could protest. And then he saw the pink Mustang and the beautiful blonde bent over in the trunk. Troy tilted his head to the side to get a better look at her ass…ets.

Finally he caught his breath and walked toward the airport but he had to walk by Sharpay first. He came up on her.

" Nice ass Evans." He complimented giving it a playful tap

Sharpay rose up but not before hitting her head on the trunk lid. "Damn." She cried. She then turned around to face Troy Bolton, " Oh it's just you."

"You seem disappointed." Troy commented

"I am…. I thought you were Luke." Sharpay informed him

Troy's smile faded, "Who the fuck is Luke?" He asked

"Duh Troy, the quarterback for the Wildcats." Sharpay replied getting out both hers and Ryan's bags.

"I hate that son of a bitch." Troy said

"Well that was nice." Sharpay spat at him

"Sorry." Troy apologized

"Whatever." She told him which in the world of Sharpay meant forgiveness. While struggling with the bags she tripped and knew she was going to fall when two muscular arms caught her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked

"I'm better now." Sharpay flirted knowing Troy was staring

"So you want some help?" Luke offered

"If it's not too much trouble." She replied sweetly. Luke simply shook his head and snapped his fingers and suddenly part of the offensive line were carrying the Evans' luggage. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sharpay I'll talk to you later. Luke." Troy told them both sharply and walked away

"You can put me down now." Sharpay assured Luke

"I kind of like holding you." He commented

"Okay." Was Shrapay's only reply. So he carried her all through the airport to meet up with the group.

"So are you first class?" Luke questioned

"Duh, are you?" Sharpay questioned hopeful

"Yeah." Luke replied simply

"Ms. Evans, Mr.Stiltner it's nice of you to join us." Ms. Darbus spoke at the teens

" Sorry Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said

"It's alright Ms. Evans but don't let it happen again. Now Coach Bolton and I will not tolerate any riff-raff. So behave like young gentlemen and ladies and not cavemen or you will be punished. However, as for flying if you are in first class I will be your chaperone on the flight but if you are in Coach, Coach Bolton will.." But she was cut off by Coach Bolton's laughter.

"Sorry…Coach in coach it was funny." He explained

"Anyway since we have a few in first class this is who you will be seated with… Ryan and Kelsi, Gabriella and Luke, and last but not least Troy and Sharpay." She practically yelled

"Why can't we choose? Gabi whined to Troy who only kissed her and said it was only for a few hours.

" Ryan?" Sharpay whispered

"Yeah sis?" He replied

"Damn Troy must be getting it good to put up with that." She joked and Ryan couldn't help but laugh out loud. But then chocolate eyes mixed with deep pools of blue and they seemed to be looking for something in one another, something they could find nowhere else.

This is going to be a long trip. Sharpay thought to herself as she boarded the plane to find her seat next to..Troy Bolton.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I just want to thank everyone for the reviews for this story. And I'll try to update ASAP! Well here you go. Oh yeah I don't own HSM or Amazed by Lonestar BTW

Soon all of the East High Wildcats had boarded the plane and were walking to their respected places on the plane.

"Bolton"

"Evans"

"Let's not argue Troy…DC is a long way from New Mexico." Sharpay offered

"Okay Sharpay, your right." Troy agreed

"Which seat do you want T?"

"It's the ladies choice." Troy told her

"You're an idiot sometimes." Sharpay said while laughing and taking the window seat.

"So what do you wanna do?" Troy asked

"Let's play the question game." Sharpay suggested

"I don't know that game."

"We both ask each other 5 questions and the other has to answer them honestly." She explained

"Okay." Troy responded

"I'll go first. How many times did you cheat on me?" Sharpay inquired

"Sharpay…" Troy started

"Troy tell me the truth." Sharpay demanded

"How many times do you know about?" Troy asked

"3.." Sharpay told him

"7."

"Wow that's a lot."

"Sharpay I am so sorry." He apologized

"Whatever it's your turn." She said holding back the tears and hurt

"Okay who was your last boyfriend?" Troy inquired

"That would be you Mr. Bolton." She said

"Oh…" Was all he could muster up to say

"Who was your first time with?"

"Freshman year that cheerleader Amber Tussle." He answered

"Was it one of those 7?"

"No she wasn't.. who was your first kiss?"

"You Troy, who was your first French kiss?"

"That would be you Sharpay…who was your first crush?"

"You…Anyway I've got a good one. Cause of your first hard-on?" Sharpay requested

"You during freshman year." Troy told her not looking in her eyes afraid she would see the blushing

"Troy Bolton is never shy so go on big boy." She insisted

"You had really started to develop and you had on the really tight tank on and a short short skirt. Then you dropped your pencil on the floor and when you did I saw your thong. Next thing I know "The Bolt" wanted a better look so he came up to see." Troy attempted at a joke

"Troy that was just.." Sharpay started

"Look don't say anything please Sharpay. My turn did you ever..you know hate me?" He asked with uncertainty lingering in the air

"No Troy I never hated you." Sharpay said to him, "Let's stop cause I'm bored."

"Alright sounds good to me." Troy sighed a sigh of relief

Sharpay yawned and stretched, when her arms went up her top raised just high enough to reveal a belly button ring. Troy just stared unable to take his eyes away from the exposed skin.

"Happy much?" Sharpay laughed

"Huh?" Troy uttered finally taking his eyes away off her body and in her eyes. She nodded toward his "region".

"Oh my gosh." Troy cried taking his hand over his crotch

"I guess I still got it." Sharpay commented confidently

"Shut-up." He managed to say

"Fine. But just so you know Troy I'm not mad at you for being in your current position." Sharpay told him

"Well I guess I need to have this taken care of don't I?" Troy asked

"What? Gabi is going to!?" Sharpay said a little loud

A lot of people turned around including Gabi. Troy nodded toward the bathroom, so Gabi got up and made her way to it. He winked and smiled which meant I'll be right there. Sharpay just sat there unable to talk or utter a sound.

"I'll be back in a few." He informed Sharpay and made his way to Gabi so he could join the mile high club

Sharpay's Thoughts 

He is going to have sex with Gabi in the bathroom. Wait hold up one minute, little miss perfect isn't a virgin. Wow. I waited, I had to it was important to me. And that's the reason why he cheated. He wasn't getting it from me so he had his flings and girls on the side. I tried to be fair, I let him for a little while. But every time I thought about another girl feeling him in that way or him giving her that one thing he had said one day we would have when we got married. Here come the tears again..damn you Troy Bolton.

END 

"Done yet Gabi?" Troy muttered

"Yeah, how did he get up?" She questioned suspiciously

"I have no idea I think it was me daydreaming." He lied

"Oh…ok." Gabi seemed convinced and went out first.

By the time Troy went back out he saw Sharpay who was "asleep". As were the rest except for him and Gabi but she looked like she was trying. So after making sure no one was watching he bent down to her level and said that part in their song that always made her cry, "Baby I'm amazed by you." Sharpay held it in as he kissed her head and he tried to go to sleep. She rolled over so she could see him and whispered, "Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take."

"Sharpay." He woke up at the sound of her voice

"Shit..Hey T wanna play truth or dare?" She weaseled her way out of an awkward conversation

"Yeah sure." Troy agreed while rubbing his eyes to try and wake up

"Truth or dare?" She asked

"I'll be dangerous, dare." He answered

"I dare you to go and whisper dirty talk in Ms. Darbus' ear while she's asleep."

"Ewww no way Sharpay."

"Puss." Sharpay concluded

"Okay fine I'll do it." Troy consented

Troy quietly got up and walked toward Ms. Darbus. He looked back at Sharpay who was giggling uncontrollably. He whispered what he'd do to her if they were in bed right now and exactly how fast she'd be on her knees. Finally he walked back to his seat with his head down.

"Okay now that was disturbing." Sharpay determined

"Yeah just imagine how that's gonna affect me from now on." Troy joked

"Whatever T it's your turn now." Sharpay said attempting to change the subject

"Okay then truth or dare?" Troy asked

"Dare…"

"I dare you to go make out with me in the bathroom." Troy dared to say with a grin

"..um Troy listen I don't know about that." Sharpay began

"It's ok Sharpay you could never do it anyway." Troy teased. With that Sharpay stood up and grabbed his hand, "What are you doing?" Troy inquired

"Going to make out with you in the bathroom." Sharpay answered with confidence

"This will end badly." Troy said to himself as they walked hand in hand to the bathroom to continue the game of truth or dare


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Okay guys I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but since I've been slacking I'm going to post ASAP. So without further or due here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

The two hormone driven teens went into the bathroom trying to mentally prepare themselves for their first make out session in for what seemed like two lifetimes ago.

"So we're just gonna kiss right?" Sharpay asked quickly

"Well as I recall that's all we did when we were an item and we made out right?" Troy answered

"Okay..but what about Gabi I mean.." Sharpay began

"Look Gabi is not gonna find out and even if she does she'd understand it was just a dare." Troy assured her.

Then without warning he took her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. Sharpay could only give in and captured his lips in an instant. Soon enough his tongue was tracing a line along her lips begging and pleading for entrance. Sharpay allowed it and soon passion took over her hands began to play in his hair while his arms became protectively locked around her waist. Troy reluctant to even give in to breathe finally was forced to pull away.

"Wow." Troy commented panting as he spoke

"Yeah." Sharpay replied removing her hands out of his now completely messy hair, "Uh Troy I can't breathe."

"Sorry I just got caught up in the moment I guess." He attempted to explain. Troy let go of her and they walked in silence back to their seats, both silently praying that none of their classmates or worse Darbus had woke up.

"You haven't changed lip gloss." Troy said

"Excuse Me?"

"You heard me Sharpay." He commented licking his lips

"Yeah well I like the flavor."

"Me too.."

"Oh just shut-up basketball boy."

"It's sexy."

"Yeah I hope Luke likes it." She teased

"Yeah well I hope he chokes on it."

"Why?"

"Well he's just not good enough for you that's all. I mean he's a player and further more he's a dumb jock." Troy argued

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

"I don't understand."

"Troy for God's sake you cheated on me 7 times and you want to sit there and call Luke a player. And then you call him a dumb jock, Troy you are the super jock come on Bolton when was the last time you had to work for a good grade in any class." Sharpay informed him

"Then tell me what's so special about him."

"Well he's hot, funny, charming, smart, sweet, oh and he has a phenomenal bod." She explained

"Wow, it seems like you only like him for his looks."

"Well why do you think I went out with you."

"Probably the same reason I went out with you."

"Ass."

"I love yours."

"Shut-up." Sharpay demanded her cheeks rosy red

"It's just me."

"Yeah but Troy your not my boyfriend anymore."

"Yeah your right."

Troy's thoughts

God how I wish I was sometimes. Especially when she smiles or laughs or best of all when she says my name. Wait hold on a second this cannot be happening. I'm dating Gabi not Sharpay. And that's the way I want it and I don't miss her ever. Yeah I just have to keep telling myself that.

End

"Troy can I ask you something?" Sharpay asked bringing him back to reality

"Yeah of course." Almost regretted complying to the blonde beauty's request

"Have you cheated on Gabi?"

"No…"

"Oh."

"Sharpay I think you know why."

"Yeah I do and honestly I'm glad that you haven't"

"Really?"

"Yes, because nobody deserves to have to go through what I did when you cheated."

"I'm still sorry."

"You know what I'm actually starting to feel a little tired."

"Right..sweet dreams Sharpay." And then in a whisper she could faintly hear, "Just remember I'll always love you no matter what." With that being said Troy shut his eyes and tried to catch some rest.

The rest only lasted about a good 25 minutes though because his dreams were being invaded by thoughts of Sharpay Evans and him getting married. After a moment of blinking eyes Troy realized that there was something blonde on his chest.

"Comfortable angel?" He asked. Troy had no response as she only tried to cuddle closer, not that he was complaining it was just that if she didn't move soon lets just say he would have the same problem as earlier. He just couldn't resist any longer. Troy slowly bent down and gentle kissed her forehead.

"Troy? Did you just kiss me?" Sharpay questioned

"Uh..yeah I just heard you moaning and I thought that you were having a bad dream." Troy attempted to lie

"Actually it was a good one." Sharpay told him, "Because it was about me and you being together." She said to herself

"Oh sorry I was just worried you know." He said

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. Guess what I just remembered?"

"What T?" She asked getting up of his shoulder

"Our pet names for each other."

"Oh God Troy I remember that. Yours was Hot Tamale, you use to get so mad because I never told you what I meant."

"Same goes for you and Sweet tart."

"Hot Tamale meant that you were hot, duh but totally worth the burn."

"Sweet tart meant you were the sweetest thing my mouth had ever tasted."

"Troy.." She whispers as her mouth inches towards his

"Shar.." Troy leans closer until they hear, "We are now arriving in DC."

"Um.." Sharpay awkwardly moved her head away from Troy's

Sharpay's Thoughts

Okay I don't want Troy Bolton nor do I still have feelings for him. I am happy moving on maybe with Luke. But why in the world did he have to bring up our pet names for each other. I didn't want to kiss him, I didn't want to make out with him, but above all I didn't want to reminisce on those years of being his…Sweet Tart.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I know that I promised an update sooner but unfortunately some things came up but here is chapter 4

A/N- I know that I promised an update sooner but unfortunately some things came up but here is chapter 4.

The plane touched down and Sharpay rushed away from Troy as fast as she could, right off the plane. "Sharpay!" A voice called after her, "Wait up." The familiar male voice continued and when she turned around, it seemed to belong to none other than Mr. Luke Stiltner.

"Oh hey Luke." Sharpay muttered

"Hey is something wrong?" He asked

"Just jetlagged I guess." She responded

"I know your lying so tell me what's up." Luke demanded

"It's just Troy." Sharpay's voice trailed off, as she walked toward her luggage

"What did he do? Did he hurt you? Should I hurt him?" Luke pressed

"No nothing like that, it was just awkward after everything you know." Sharpay lied thru her teeth

"I understand but there's nothing to worry about now because you have a real man now." Luke joked trying to lighten the mood

"When did I start dating Matt Damon?" Sharpay argued

"Hahaha you think your so funny." Luke replied sarcastically while grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around

"Put me down Luke!" Sharpay shrieked attracting attention from the wildcats, including "The Wildcat".

"Chad look at them, it's so sick." Troy commented to his best friend

"Troy, dude, relax we're cool with Sharpay remember we squashed all that." Chad said attempting to defend Sharpay

"Yeah well I just think that Luke is bad news, he's not right for her you know." Troy explained

"You have a point there. Sharpay does deserve a lot better then him." Chad agreed

"Troy!" Her voice echoed throughout the airport making him cringe a little.

"Yes honey?" He asked

"I missed you so much! I mean I had to spend the whole time with Luke it was terrible. But OMG you had it so much worse than me baby I am so sorry." Gabriella Montez was definitely different than before. She had come out of shell and Troy hadn't decided if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Don't worry about it Gabi she wasn't really all that bad." Troy assured her

"Attention wildcats!" Ms. Darbus yelled getting everyone from Sharpay and Luke to Troy and Gabi to look her way, "The rooms have been assigned and they are as follows; Chad and Ryan, Kelsi and Taylor, Troy and Luke, Sharpay and Gabi."

Sharpay's Thoughts

This can NOT be happening. There is no way in HELL I can be stuck in a room with Gabriella Montez for 3 days! Come on Sharpay, you are an actress surely you can pretend to get along with some slut for a while. Wait you are trying to be a better person, so maybe you could try to let by gone's be just that. Maybe I can just forgive and forget, no matter how much it hurts.

End

As soon as the kids were rounded up and put on buses it seemed they were exiting them. Leaving Sharpay to have less time then she had expected to think about how in the world she was going to resolve the issues she and Gabi had. But soon enough there she was standing in front of her room with her luggage Luke had helped her carry.

"Here goes nothing." Sharpay spoke aloud before entering the room already occupied by Gabi. When the door opened Gabi simply turned around and glared at Sharpay before going back to unloading her suitcase.

"Which bed is yours?" Sharpay questioned without any hint of an icy tone

"I don't really care." Gabriella responded

"Look Gabi, I know we got off to a rough start but I was kind of hoping we could start over and you know try to be friends." Sharpay offered by sticking out her hand

"Thanks Sharpay, I'd really like that." Gabi agreed and accepting Sharpay's handshake, "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'd really like to be your friend."

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh as she re-introduced herself, "I'm Sharpay Evans and I would love it if I could be your friend." The two girls shared a laugh and went back to unpacking their belongings.

"So Sharpay, Darbus said that we could have a free day, you know go shopping or whatever. Do you want to hang out?" Gabi asked sitting down on her bed

"I'd love to! Should we call the gang?" Sharpay continued

"Yeah I'll call Taylor, since she's rooming with Kelsi. Do you care to call your brother so he can tell Chad?" Sharpay nodded and picked up her cell phone to dial speed dial 1.

"Hello."

"Hey Ryan."

"What's up sis?"

"Listen me and Gabi."

"You and Gabi?" Ryan interrupted

"Yes me and Gabi were wondering if you and Chad wanted to go shopping with us." Gabi mouthed a yes for Taylor and Kelsi, "Taylor and Kelsi just said yes."

"Hey Chad do you want to go shopping with the chicks?" After a moment of silence in the phone Ryan came back on, "Yeah sounds good, meet you downstairs in like 15 minutes?"

"Sounds good little brother." Sharpay hung up the phone quickly; he hated being called her little brother.

"So I guess we should go get our boys." Gabi said grabbing her key off the nightstand and walking toward the door

"Wait up hun." Sharpay called putting her sunglasses on

"What room are they in?" Gabi asked her

"They're right across the hall didn't Troy tell you?"

"No I didn't see him on the bus, I think he was on a different one or something." With that the girls left their room and walked toward Luke and Troy's. Sharpay knocked on the door receiving an, "It's open!" Which the girls took as an invite inside, but what they found were the two boys looking like they were about to kill each other.

"Um what's going on?" Sharpay broke the silence

"I'm not giving you that bed." Troy argued

"Your right pretty boy, I'm going to take it any way." Luke shot back

"Guys you can't want to kill each other over a bed." Gabi stated

"Most sit-ups and push-ups." Troy challenged

"1 minute each." Luke stipulated

"Fine, Gabi and Sharpay can time us." Troy agreed

"This is ridiculous." Sharpay commented

"GO!" Gabi called for them to start the sit-ups, the minute lasted forever to Sharpay because she knew that this argument was not meant for a bed but for male territory.

"How many did you get?" Luke asked

"You first." Troy demanded

"Same time." Sharpay compromised

"62."

"58."

"Looks like Troy won that one" Gabi announced, Troy beamed with pride

"Well we still have push-ups. Are we doing one handed or two?" Luke asked

"One." Troy answered

"GO!" Now Luke was dominating, Sharpay knew that Troy never was very good at push ups especially one handed. Although he was holding his own this time. "Time!" Gabi stopped them

"49"

"57"

"Good job Luke." Sharpay congratulated, hey if Gabi could cheer for Troy why couldn't she cheer for Luke? , "So who gets the bed now?"

"Well it was a tie." Troy began

"And neither of us lost by a lot." Luke continued

"So just flip for it." Sharpay suggested pulling out a quarter from her purse, "Call it in the air Troy since you lost last." The coin seemed to turn forever as Troy called out heads. "It's tails. Luke you got the bed." Luke smiled and gave Troy that overly confident jerky smile he hated seeing.

"Well now that that's settled can we go to the mall?" Gabi asked

"Is that what you two lovely ladies wanted earlier?" Luke joked

"Yes it was Mr. Stiltner." Sharpay went on with the joke

"Then let's go." Luke said walking toward Sharpay to grab her hand so they could walk out together, then they closed the door behind them

"Troy are you ready?" Gabi questioned

"We're not in love are we?" Troy muttered

"What?" Gabi looked as if she had just seen a ghost

"I mean we love each other but we're not _in _love." Troy answered

"Troy I do love you." Gabi told him sitting down on the floor beside him "And I love you Gabi but I see the way you look at me and then the way you look at Luke." Troy replied

"You don't look at me the way you do Sharpay, you never have." Gabi continued

"So what do we do?" Troy asked

"Well I think we're supposed to break up." Gabi responded

"Well are you mad at me?" Troy mustered up

"No never are you mad at me?" Gabi shot

"No I can't blame you for not being in love with me if I'm not in love with you." Troy reasoned

"Uh-huh. So now what?" Gabi questioned

"I guess we could have fun with this." Troy said

"What do you mean?" Gabi said obviously confused

"Nobody else needs to know we broke up. Let's act more lovey-dovey then ever. I want to see how much Sharpay can take." Troy proposed

"That's mean but what the heck, let's do it." Gabi agreed, "How about we mess up your hair and smear my make-up a little bit." Gabi said while doing all of this at the same time

"You are so crazy!" Troy yelled chasing her down the steps toward the lobby to meet up with their friends

"It's about time." Taylor said

"Yeah what took you guys so long?" Ryan asked

"Dude can't you tell that Troy was gettin' him some?" Chad reasoned

"Shut-up guys." Troy demanded

"What Troy you embarrassed?" Gabi asked, "Cause you weren't on the plane." Sharpay's face drained of all the color.

"Dude are you tellin' me that you joined the mile high club?" Chad pressed

"I uh I mean um you know." Troy stuttered

"Troy stop being so darn embarrassed and modest. Come on guys we've gotta go shopping." Gabi said grabbing Troy by the hand and leading him out the door out of earshot from the wildcats, "Good enough?"

"Perfect Gab." He responded kissing her cheek

"Guys wait up!" Sharpay called up to Troy and Gabi

"Well it's working Troy." Gabi whispered

"Only because you are a genius." Troy complimented

"Thank you Wildcat." Gabi replied

"So where arewe going anyway guys?" Kelsi spoke up now that they had finally gotten to "Troyella".

"Some mall that my baby wanted to check out." Troy answered

Sharpay's Thoughts

Okay now this is just sickening, they're acting more in love then ever. But wait I shouldn't care. I don't care do I? Oh who am I kidding here of course I care. He was mine first right? And no matter what happens he'll always be my first true love.

END

"Alright so Sharpay where are we going?" Ryan asked

"Um it's only about a ten minute walk from here." She replied

"Okay so here goes nothing." Troy said giving Gabi a piggyback ride

"Yeah here goes nothing." Sharpay whispered to herself following the group.


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible

AN- Please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you!

"Okay so Troy what about this one?" Gabi asked having tried on her 10th dress

"Gabi I really don't know anything about this stuff. Can't you just ask Sharpay or Taylor or Kelsi?" Troy suggested from his seat

"Because I care what you think." Gabi argued

"You look great as usual sweetheart." Troy assured her getting up from his chair to give her a kiss on the cheek

"You think we're convincing enough?" Gabi breathed against his cheek

"I do indeed, just look at Luke right now." He replied, and sure enough there was Luke looking as jealous as ever

"Alright how about this time?" Sharpay asked coming out of the dressing room revealing the perfect outfit. It outlined her curves perfectly and Troy knew that he had to be staring, just gazing at that flawless being before him. She was a goddess and he wanted nothing more then to tell her that but he couldn't well….. at least not yet that is.

"You look just wow." Luke informed her walking toward the "goddess".

"Yeah Shar you clean up nice." Chad added sincerely

"Yeah Shar very beautiful." Gabi agreed, "Troy don't you think?"

"Um yeah I guess you look hot Sharpay." Troy said mono toned

"Troy couldn't you be a little bit more interested?" Taylor asked

"I'm just being a guy. Guys don't talk about how beautiful it is to be in a dress. We talk about sports and food and well a certain type of scientific subject." Troy argued checking out some girl as she walked by

"And that would be?" Kelsi urged

"Anatomy of course. What else are we suppose to talk about? The weather? Politics? I mean at least 55 of the time guys think about sex, its statistics." Troy answered

"Troy's got a point." Chad pointed out

"Yeah I'd have to agree." Ryan continued

"Not me, I've got more important things to worry about." Luke concurred

"Well that's great for you Luke." Troy replied sarcastically

"Troy baby can you unzip this for me?" Gabi asked trying to calm him down

"Uh yeah sure no problem Gabs." He replied moving toward his "girlfriend" and unzipping her zipper extremely slow just to torture Luke. However, he decided that Sharpay needed to be tortured a little bit too and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on the top of Gabi's back.

"Troy, that tickles. You know that." Gabi laughed turning around to face him

"Yes I do but I can't resist you. YOU know that." He mocked kissing her lips

"Excuse me guys can I get a trash can here, I think I'm going to be sick." Chad complained

"Yeah come on we've got more to do than see you and Gabi get it on in the mall." Taylor blurted out

"Wouldn't be the first time." Gabi said walking back into the dressing room, which made Troy receive glares from all the Wildcats

"What?" He offered

"In the mall, dude have you no class?" Ryan asked

"Yeah think that's nasty enough?" Kelsi agreed

"Oh come on fellas like you wouldn't have sex anywhere you could when you could besides its not like she don't enjoy it." Troy shot back

"Troy you ready?" Gabi questioned emerging from the dressing room changed, Sharpay could only stare at the spectacle. They were hornier than the entire football team combined. It was disgusting, but she didn't care right?

"Sharpay you there?" Luke attempted for the third time to get her attention

"Oh yeah sorry guys I just spaced out there for a sec. I think I'm just gonna wear this out of here." She replied just because she knew it would hurt Troy she grabbed Luke's hand and walked up to pay, with the others in toe.

"She's good." Troy commented in a whisper to Gabi

"Troy baby listen you have to trust me okay, I know what store we're going to next and believe me we'll win this battle." She assured him

"Where are we going?" Troy tried to whisper

"Okay guys me and Troy are leaving." Gabi stated walking to her friends

"Aren't you going to get the dress?" Kelsi asked her

"No I'm going to spend my money on something that benefits more than just me."

"Gab don't worry about educational stuff honey this is vacation, the decathalon team will be fine." Taylor tried to tell her

"No silly not that, I'm doing something to benefit Troy." Gabi said, "We're going to Victoria Secret." Sharpay and Luke's jaws hit the floor, which was exactly what Gabi had planned on as they walked out the door.

"Taylor maybe you and Gabi should go together." Chad suggested

"No way Chad get over it we are NOT having sex." Taylor argued

"But come on Taylor I've waited for over a year. I have needs." Chad pleaded

"Chad there is no way on God's green earth that we are having sex!" Taylor screamed

"Fine woman, I'll get it somewhere else." Chad

"Oh really you will huh?" Taylor shot at him

"No as I much as I want to have sex, it wouldn't be worth losing you." Chad admitted kissing her cheek

"Good boy." She applauded returning the kiss

"Gabi, I'll pay for the stuff in here." Troy determined

"Troy, honey don't worry you will get to see me in it." Gabi assured him

"I'm confused." Troy said

"Troy, I love you baby. Besides I would rather have you in bed then nobody in all." Gabi told him

"May I help you?" A lady who by the name tag on her shirt was Rachel

"Yes I need some lingerie please and a matching bra and thong set." Gabi answered leaving Troy with a dropped jaw

"Right here ma'am." The woman responded leading Gabi to a rack across the store, and sure enough within 15 minutes the duo were walking out hand in hand

"It's about time guys." Chad complained

"Sorry Troy couldn't decide what color he wanted me to have." Gabi explained meeting up with the rest of the group

"So when are we eating?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I'm with Ryan." Troy agreed receiving a prompt nod of approval from Chad

"Okay we can eat." Kelsi determined answering for all of the girls

"Ms. Evans, may I escort you to the food court?" Luke asked bowing as if they were in one of Jane Austen's books

"You may." She said curtseying keeping the charade going as she took his arm

"They are so cute." Gabi told the remaining friends using her acting skills to disguise her true feelings

"Nice acting." Troy commended

"I learned from the best." Gabi responded grabbing his hand as they walked to the food court

"What else can we do Gab?" Troy questioned

"Honestly I have no idea Troy." Gabi informed him receiving a disappointing look

"I got my fake ID, you care if I get a beer up here?" Troy questioned

"Yes, because last time you got drunk." Gabi stopped mid-sentence

"Oh yeah, I remember." Troy said

"Hey before you go get something to eat, come sit with me." She requested

"Alright what's up?" Troy asked sitting down beside her

"Let's split a milkshake Troy." Gabi suggested kissing his lips

"Sounds like a winner baby girl." He agreed giving her another peck on the lips after making sure Sharpay was paying attention before going to get in line with the other boys

"Okay Gab spill it." Taylor demanded sitting across from her friend

"Yeah what's going on?" Kelsi prompted while Sharpay gave Gabi an equally probing glare

"I don't know you tell me." Gabi replied pretending not to know what her friends were talking about

"You and Troy are being so different." Taylor commented

"How so?" She inquired

"You're just really being heavy into PDA." Kelsi explained

"So now its weird that I'm kissing my boyfriend in public?" Gabi snapped

"No Gabi its not that its just we're not used to you being like that around home." Taylor assured her

"Well that's just because of mine and Troy's parents. While the folks are away the kids will play." She joked

"Wow I never that Gabriella Montez would ever say something like that." Sharpay admitted, making a comment for the first time

"Shar, I've changed and it's all thanks to that sexy boy. Well I should say man up there." Gabi smiled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelsi questioned

"All it means is that since Troy and I you know done _it_. We've connected in a whole new way." Gabi justified

"Yeah I'm sure." Taylor smirked

"No I mean, we balance it out though. We don't do it every day of the week. Only three or four times." She continued

"So every other day." Sharpay spat with a large dose of jealousy in her voice

"Yeah but while we're here it's going to be everyday. Troy just doesn't know it yet." Gabi smiled as the boys came back to the table

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Ryan asked

"Nothing little brother." Sharpay said

"Talking about me?" Luke asked

"Nope not yet anyway." Sharpay flirted

"Chad how hungry were you?" Taylor commented

"I'm a growing boy, I need food." He replied

"Did you miss me?" Troy questioned giving Gabi a milkshake

"When do I not miss you?" She replied taking a sip of her milkshake

"So, where do we go after this?" Luke said

"I don't care, wherever." Ryan spoke

"Yeah me either." Chad agreed

"I kind of wanted to go to Dick's Sporting Goods." Troy answered

"Why?" Taylor snapped

"Because I'm a guy and I like sports." He responded

"I think we should just let the guys go." Sharpay offered

"Thank you Shar." Troy said

"Really?" Kelsi commented

"Yeah for real, let the boys go somewhere for them since we went dress shopping." Sharpay smiled

"Isn't she great?" Luke smirked, receiving an FU look from Troy.

Gabi sensing him tense beside her kissed his cheek. Troy's face was not one of a very pleased boy. His look resembled one of a child who had just had their favorite toy stolen.

"I'm done, so lets go to Dick's Gabi." Troy demanded getting her bag and pulling her by the hand

"I get the idea that he's not really happy." Ryan said receiving looks from the Wildcats


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. You guys are the reason I keep writing! I'm sorry for the delay I was having trouble writing. So after this please feel free to send me your suggestions and ideas. Here's Chapter 6.

"Shar that was really nice of you back there." Luke commented holding her hand as they walked into Dick's

"What agreed to Troy's request?" She questioned

"Yeah I thought it was nice, do you want to have dinner tonight? Just the two of us." He whispered

"Yes I would love that." She replied kissing his cheek

"Awesome, do you have anywhere in mind?" Luke smiled kissing the hand he was holding

"I don't care as long as we're together." Sharpay responded giving him a genuine smile

"I was hoping you'd say that." Luke stopped in his tracks to give her a soft and swift peck on the lips

"Wow." She mouthed

"Wow good? Or wow bad?" He asked hopeful

"Good for sure good." Sharpay assured him giving him another peck on the lips before going to catch up with the rest of the gang

"Hey Shar! We were just thinking about our plans for the night. What do you want to do?" Taylor asked looking at the approaching couple

"Yeah I had a look at the basketball stuff and there's nothing I want." Troy commented

"Actually Luke and I are going on a date tonight." She admitted slightly blushing

"Oh that's cool." Kelsi whispered

"Um guys where are we going now?" Troy questioned desperately trying to change the subject

"Well maybe we could go back to the hotel. We could always go swimming." Chad suggested

"Yeah I could go for a good swim." Ryan agreed smiling at Kelsi who quickly looked away with a small smile forming

So the group walked out of Dick's all breaking off into couples.

"Yeah Troy I picked you up a little something I think your gonna like." Gabi stated kissing his unexpecting lips, which quickly began to turn into a mini-makeout session

"Um guys can you get a room please?" Taylor pleaded

"Don't worry Tay, I'm working on it." Gabi smiled finally pulling away from Troy to take his hand and begin to walk toward the hotel with the others following close behind

"Hey Luke do you mind if I walk with my sister for a minute?" Ryan asked stopping the newly formed duo

"Uh yeah sure no problem. I'll see you at the hotel." He smiled kissing her cheek

"Okay Ryan is something wrong?" Sharpay questioned

"Actually that's what I'm asking you." He replied making Sharpay stop in her tracks

"What are you talking about?" She snapped

"Well Sharpay you've been acting weird since we got off the plane. So, what I want to know is what happened with Troy?" He blurted out

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sharpay whispered making sure nobody could hear them as they began walking

"Shar it's obvious that something went on with you two and I want to know the truth." Ryan demanded

"On the plane we played truth or dare and then we kind of made out." She admitted

"Kind of like oh yeah we kissed for a second or as in kind of like holding on tight to each other, running fingers in the hair sort of thing?" He interrogated

"Um the second one." Sharpay laughed trying to lighten the mood

"Okay what else?" Ryan probed

"Well then I fell asleep on him and he kissed my forehead and uh well we almost kissed. Like not a lust kiss either but one of those perfect moment romance movies kisses." She said now close to breaking down

"And?" He asked

"And what Ryan? Huh? What do you want me to say?" Sharpay yelled at him making the group turn around

"Sharpay are you alright?" Luke questioned running beside her

"Yeah I just wanna go back to the hotel and rest." She lied avoiding his eyes while he held her close to his chest lightly kissing the top of her head

"Troy popular to contrary belief you can't burn a hole thru someone's head by staring at them like that." Gabi said attempting to calm him down

"Gabi I should be the one holding her like that and you should be the one being kissed by Luke." Troy stated making sure Chad and Taylor were too wrapped up in each other to notice them talking

"Yeah well we don't have that right now do we? Besides if you want this to work, you have got to keep your composure. So take a chill pill." Gabi said snapping Troy back to reality

"I'm sorry, your right." Troy agreed

"Well great because we're here. So just follow my lead Wildcat." She demanded turning to face the group

"So I guess everybody can meet at the pool in ten minutes?" Taylor suggested

"Yeah sounds good." Luke agreed receiving nods from the group

"Uh actually Troy and I have to do something first." Gabi admitted

"What each other?' Kelsi joked blushing at the fact she said that out loud

"Kels?" Chad responded first to the soft-spoken girl

"Sorry but everyone was thinking it." She defended

"Yeah that's true." Ryan said

"Anyway everyone else can meet in the pool in ten minutes." Sharpay snapped pushing ahead of the group to go get changed

"Alright lets go troops." Chad smiled leading Taylor into the hotel

"Gabi can I talk to you for a second?" Luke asked

"Uh yeah sure, Troy I'll see you in a second." Gabi informed her "boyfriend"

"Ryan, Kels ready to walk on up?" Troy questioned

"Yeah lets go Ry." Kelsi smiled interlocking fingers

"Hi." Luke whispered

"Hey." She whispered back

"Did you tell Troy what happened on the plane, because as nice as it was it never should have happened." It came out as more of a statement then a question

"No Luke I didn't say a word." Gabi assured him

"You have beautiful eyes." He complimented

"Thank you." She smiled blushing

"You know Gabi, if you weren't with Troy and I wasn't kind of with Sharpay…I think we would be happy together." Luke said closing his eyes

"I was thinking the same thing." Gabi replied kissing his cheek and walking up to her room.

At The Same Time

"Did you tell Gabi?" A voice questioned as Troy opened his door

"Ahh! Oh my gosh Sharpay, give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Troy yelled shutting the door behind him

"Sorry, Luke gave me a key. Did you mention the plane trip to Gabi?" She demanded

"No, I didn't breathe a word. Why, did you think I would?" He asked as he went into the bathroom to change into his trunks

"I just wanted to make sure Troy, I didn't want…" She drifted off however as Troy emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his trunks

"Sharpay are you alright?" Troy questioned worried

"Huh? Yes of course I'm fine." Sharpay snapped getting off the bed

"I know your fine." He smiled grabbing her arm as she walked past him, "I mean are you okay?"

"Yes Troy I'm okay." She faked a smile trying to convince him but never meeting his eyes

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me." Troy ordered

"Yes Troy I'm okay." Sharpay repeated checking out her ex-boyfriend, staying in the same position even after he let go of her arm

"I don't think you are." He whispered stepping a step closer toward her, making her back hit the wall

"Troy." She whispered

"Yes?" Troy smiled looking down and leaning in slowly to her lips

She didn't respond…at first anyway. But soon enough she was complying and unlike their kiss from earlier it wasn't full of lust but of need. A need as great as air, a need so great it felt like they would die without it.

"Oh my gosh! What are we doing?" She said pulling away

"Well I hope it was obvious or I'm not doing it right." Troy joked looking down at her

"No stupid I meant what were we thinking? You are with Gabi and I'm with Luke, this has to stop. Bye Troy." She called slamming the door

"I'm not with Gabi anymore. You, Sharpay Evans, are the only girl I ever want to be with." Troy said to the emptiness surrounding him

A/N: Okay I know its been a long time I've just had writer's block. But now I need a favor from you guys. Give me some ideas. Send me a PM or review and tell me what you want to see next in the story. Thanks! Troypay4life


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys. I've had surgery and had to deal with that which is why this is so late. But I do apologize. So without further ado… chapter 7.

"I hate that stupid son of a…" Sharpay yelled as she walked in her room

"Sharpay are you alright?" Gabi asked her roommate

"Um…yeah fine." The blonde lied

"Then why were you like yelling at the air?" She interrogated

"I just got off the phone with my..my..my um dad. Yeah my dad." The twin said walking to her suitcase

"Oh I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized, "Anything I can do?"

"No. It was my fault anyway" Shar whispered

"Well just call and talk to him." The latina suggested

"Yeah I think I'll do that later." Sharpay agreed, "I like your bikini."

"Thanks. I bought it today. You think Troy will like it?" Gabi questioned

"No doubt Gabi, no doubt." She sighed

"I'm such an idiot." Troy muttered to no one in particular with his head in his hands sitting on the bed

"I couldn't agree more." A deep voice laughed

Troy's head jerked up at the sound. He knew who that voice belonged to and he did not want his opinion on anything.

"Did I ask you jackass?" The shaggy haired boy snapped

"Dude chill I was just kidding." Luke informed him raising his hands in defeat

"Well I don't really care." The basketball player said standing up

"Whatever Troy." The taller boy said rolling his eyes

"I don't like you." Troy admitted now in his face

"Don't worry the feelings mutual." The quarterback assured him

"I'm glad that's settled." The shorter boy smirked

"You need to get out of my face." Luke warned him

"Well then make me." He demanded

"Fine by me." The taller boy agreed

"Luke!" A voice shrieked

"Huh?" He responded

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked

"Nothing." Luke lied

"Come on. Grab your tunks, you can change by the pool." She suggested knowing Troy was staring at her

"Fine." He complied getting in his suitcase

Troy took the time to take in Sharpay's appearance. He noticed she was wearing flip flops and her toenails were painted red taking a break from their usual shade of pink. Her thighs were barely covered with a cover up, dissapointing him tremendously. His eyes continued up to her torso which was covered by a pink tank. He settled his eyes on her face, there was something wrong. He knew what that something was too…him.

"You ready?" The quarterback asked

"Of course." She smiled as he walked over to her

"Oh and Troy, Gabi's in our room. Thought you might want to know." Sharpay had slappd him in the face saying that he wasn't hers anymore and that she had finally moved on.

The door slammed shut as the duo walked to the pool. Troy stared at the closed door, not knowing what to do. He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number

"Hey Troy I was about to come and get you." Gabi's voice answered

"Yeah well come over, I think its time we decided our next course of action." Troy said

"Why do I get the feeling that you just had a run-in with Lukepay." She assumed

"I… What did you just call them?" The basketball player asked

"Lukepay, its kind of like Troyella. Oh never mind I'll be right there." Gabriella confirmed hanging up the phone

" Lukepay? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard." Troy muttered

"You talk to yourself too much." Gabi laughed as she flung herself down onto his bed

"So what else can we do? I don't know another way to make her jealous," He admitted sitting down beside her

"Why don't we try not making them jealous." Gabriella suggested

"I don't understand." The shaggy haired boy confessed

"What if we don't try. Like if we just focus on each other and not worry about them looking at us. For instance, instead of me declaring we're going to Victoria Secret, we just sneak off and go. That way they'll be wondering where we are and what we're doing." The brainiac explained

"Ah I see. Just playing it cool." Troy said finally understanding

"Wow Troy you really are slow on the uptake aren't ya?" She joked

"Ha ha. So are you ready?" The brunette boy asked

"Yeah anytime you are lover boy." The latina smiled holding his hand

"So you calmed down?" Sharpay questioned

"Yeah, he just knows how to get under my skin." Luke replied taking off his shirt

"You ready for a swim Evans?" Chad called as he, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi entered the room'

"Of course Danforth." Sharpay said rolling her eyes at how far she and Chad had come since Troy and Gabi had broke free. Th blonde sighed at the thought of the beautiful latina and the blue-eyed basketball star

"Shar you alright?" The quarterback asked

"Huh? What? Yeah I'm alright, great even." The twin gave him a small smile

"So you ready to get in?" Luke questioned

"Of course." Shar replied interlacing fingers and stepping into the pool

"Has anybody seen Darbus?" Kelsi spoke up

"No, why?" Ryan responded

"Well, I noticed a flyer downstairs. It's for a talent night, I just thought that if she'd have noticed it she might have mentioned something to you guys." The pianist informed the group

"I for one have had my fill of song and dance." Chad voiced

"Troy, stop." Gabi giggled as the duo walked into the room

"Maybe I don't want to stop." The shaggy haired boy chuckled

"Can't you behave a little?" The latina said

"Probably but where's the fun in that?" He reasoned

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted

"Hey Tay." The decathalon member smiled at her best friend passing their friends and going toward the hot tub

"Aren't you guys getting in?" Luke mustered

"In a few, just wanted to try the hot tub first." Gabriella called as she and Troy got in

"Somebody's jealous." Troy told her as they sat side by side

"I think we can add to that." His "girlfriend" smirked

"What does that mean?" He asked

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Gabi admitted climbing onto his lap so she was now straddling him

"I think that could work." The basketball player agreed as she bent down to kiss his lips

"Oh no! I've hd enough of this shit!" Sharpay yelled climbing out of the pool

"What are you talking about Shar?" Luke questioned

"I'm sorry Luke but I can't do this." She said walking toward Troy and Gabi

"Can we help you?" Gabriella smiled

"Yes you can. You can start by getting off **_my _Troy." The blonde shot**

"Your Troy?" Gabi repeated turning to face her, not moving form her place on Troy's lap

"Always has been, always will be. So move your fake Prada bag carrying ass off of him." The Evans twin demanded

"So what are you saying Sharpay?" Troy asked

"I'm saying that I love you Troy Bolton and no other man will ever compare." Shar admitted

"I love you too Shar. I've been lying to myself about the way I feel about you." The athlete smiled getting out of the hot tub and walking over to her

"So now what?" She prompted

"Now I kiss my beautiful girlfriend." He charmed

"Sharpay. Sharpay!" Luke yelled snapping his fingers in front of her face bringning her out of a trance

"Huh what sorry?" Sharpay apologized

"I said that we can leave in a few if you want." He repeated

"Yeah sure." The blonde smiled

"You have a nice daydream?" The quarterback joked

"Amazing." She breathed


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This was originally supposed to take place over 3 days but after I kept writing I decided to extend it to 5. Sorry guys! Next chapter here we come.

"You look nice." Gabi complimented her roommate

"Really? I was hoping I looked presentable." Shar said putting on her pink high heels

"Big date tonight with Luke." The brunette assumed

Sharpay nodded, "Our first."

"That's nice. I hope you have fun." The latina replied with sincerity

"Thanks Gabriella. What about you? What are you and T doing?" The blonde smiled

"T?" Gabriella questioned

"Troy. Sorry old nickname." The twin explained

"Well I'm not sure. I thought we'd order room service and just stay in. If you know what I mean." Gabi winked

"If you guys 'stay in' our room could you put something on the knob so I'm not blinded." Shar requested walking toward the door

"No problem. I'll see you later." She said to the retreating blonde

"I know you don't think that I am trying

I know your wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind."

"Bolton singing?" Sharpay smiled as she entered the room

"Oh um yeah. I was bored and my guitar was just laying there." He attempted to explain

"Sure Troy and Bill Clinton did not have sex with that woman." She replied sarcastically

"Luke said that he had to run downstairs, he'll be right back." The athlete informed her

"Okay. Mind if I just chill here?" Shar asked

"Grab a seat." The shaggy haired boy insisted as she sat down on his bed making Troy celebrate an inner-victory at the fact she was on his bed and not Luke's

"Alright T honest opinion, how do I look?" The twin smirked

"Hideous. Really I'd rather whisper sweet talk to Darbus than look at you." He teased

"You are so mean." She giggled pushing his arm

"Shar are you ready?" The quarterback called from the door

"Oh hey Luke. Yeah I'm ready." Sharpay stuttered, getting off the bed

"Hey Sharpay." Troy said from his place on the bed

"Yes?" The blonde asked from the door

"To answer your question, amazing." The blue-eyed boy smiled before turning his attention back to his guitar

"Okay you are pathetic. Plain and simple." Gabriella commented as she and Troy sat in her room

"Am not." He argued

"Fine, maybe pathetic isn't strong enough word." Gabi smiled

"Ha ha. Moving on." Troy snapped

"Okay, I pretty much told Sharpay that we'd be having sex tonight." She told him

"Did she believe you?" The athlete asked

"Of course she did. I am a performer." The brunette laughed

"So then it hit him right in the head." Luke laughed at his story signaling in, "Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah it is." Shar said using her acting skills to hide the fact she hated anything that had to do with football

"Tell me about Sharpay Evans." The quarterback requested taking a bite of his salad

"Well I'm 17, turn 18 May 12th. I love acting, singing, and dancing. My favorite food is PB&J and I HATE olives." The blonde informed him

"You don't like olives?" He asked

"I despise them." She corrected

"Me too. Their just as nasty as mushrooms." Luke agreed

"I hate mushrooms too." Sharpay told him

"We have a lot in common." The jock decided

"Yeah, its nice." The Evans twin smiled

"Yeah it is." The football player nodded

"Why are you putting a tie on the door?" Troy questioned

"Because, I told blondie I'd give her a warning if we were in here fooling around. That way when she comes back she'll think we've been in here together all this time." She explained shutting the door back

"Ah. I get it now." The basketball star said

"That took a minute." Gabi teased sitting on the bed with him

"Now what?" He requested

"Now we wait. We'll wait until after we see them about to kiss goodnight and then you walk out of the room." The latina answered

"I had a nice time tonight." Sharpay whispered sincerely

"I'm glad because I did too." Luke whispered just as low

"So here's my room." The blonde said awkwardly

"Yep there it is." He agreed

"Oh shit." She cursed under her breath

"What is it?" The athlete asked

"Tie on the door is my warning. Troy and Gabi are in there doing God knows what." The blonde ranted

"You can stay in my room until they get done." Luke offered

"Yeah sounds good." Shar agreed walking into his room

"Damn it we missed them." Gabi muttered

"How?" Troy demanded

"Because, somebody wanted to argue about who's the better couple; EJami or Lumi (A/N: Days of Our Lives)." Gabriella snapped

"I guess I'll just go back to my room then." The shaggy haired boy commented opening the door

"Night Troy and don't forget your tie!" She called from the room as he pulled out his key to open his door

"What the fuck is this?!" He yelled upon entering the room and seeing Sharpay and Luke making out.....on his bed


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Flashbacks will be written in italics. I guess I should mention I don't own High School Musical because if I did then we definitely wouldn't have had to sit thru Vanessa Hudgens as much.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed immediantly pushing Luke away

"Dude chill." The quarterback said to the basketball star

"Fuck you." Troy told him walking out the door

"Troy!" Shar called after his retreating figure

"Screw you too Sharpay!" He yelled at her going down the hallway and into the elevator

"Well that was fun." Luke mumbled

"Yeah." She frowned getting off the bed

"You leaving?" The football player questioned

"I think the mood is pretty much ruined after that. I'm a little tired anyway." The blonde lied as she went thru the open door

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Luke said walking behind her

"Okay. Night Luke." Sharpay smiled a fake smile and kissed his cheek before he shut the door

"Sharpay are you alright? I heard yelling." Gabi asked concerned for the twin

"I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go take a nice, hot, relaxing shower." The Evans assured the Latina laying in bed

"Go for it. I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Gabriella replied rolling over as Sharpay walked into the bathroom and closed the door

"Damn it Sharpay! It's time to move on, he has. Stop making yourself miserable." She tried to convince herself

"But what if he realized what an idiot he was?" She argued inside

_"I'm not a perfect person." Troy said standing in front of her in the middle of the auditorium_

_"Troy I don't need you to be perfect." She argued tears starting to form in her eyes_

_"Then what do you need Shar? Because whatever you need is what I'll do." He attempted putting his hands on her shoulders_

_"I need you to promise me. Promise me she was your last one." Sharpay told him_

_"I promise baby girl, I promise. I don't need anyone but you." The basketball player smiled_

_"I'm the guy for you Sharpay Evans. And I know I hurt you last time but.." The blue eyed boy started_

_"I love you." Shar interrupted_

_"I love you too.... Pretty Girl." Troy assured her kissing her mouth (A/N: Brucas reference One Tree Hill lovers)_

"That was a lifetime ago... even though it feels like yesterday." She whispered aloud

"Another." Troy told the bartender

"Son that's 4 shots already." The older man informed him

"I'm buyin' them here. Keep 'em comin'." He demanded as the bartender simply shook his head and muttered something about him being a waste

"She's moved on Troy." He told himself knocking back another

"But you haven't. Maybe this is your punishment for all the times you hurt her." The blue eyed boy rationalized

_"Troy when can I open my eyes?" Sharpay asked_

_"In just a second, we're almost there." Troy smiled as he uncovered her eyes_

_"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed noticing the table for two set up in his backyard_

_"Well it's been one year. I thought I should make it special." He blushed as she kissed his unexpecting lips_

_"It's more than special. This is amazing." The blonde commented_

_"What's so amazing about this place?" The basketball star teased putting his arms around her waist_

_"Well we stood right here the first time we said I love you to each other." The twin reminisced following his lead to put her arms around his neck_

_"And guess what?" He asked_

_"What?" She smiled_

_"I love you." Troy whispered in her ear_

"And you still do." He told himself

"That was a lifetime ago... even though it feels like yesterday." The basketball player said aloud


	10. Chapter 10

"Troy, it's time to wake up!" Chad yelled to his friend

"Go away!" He demanded

"Come on bro wake up." His best friend said

"Tell Darbus I have a hangover." The shaggy haired boy told him

"I'm sure that would go over well. Ms Darbus, Troy couldn't come out of his room because he drank too much and he has a hangover." Ryan smiled coming out of the bathroom

"Very funny Ryan." Troy shot from his made-up bed on the floor

"Look dude, I think you should get up and show Sharpay that your fine." The other twin suggested

"Did you tell him?" The blue eyed boy asked his best friend

"No offense Troy but its you and Sharpay. Unfortunatley you two aren't too different." The blonde informed him

"Whatever. I'm not getting up and I'm not meeting the class. You two can't make me." Bolton snapped

"So, what are we doing today?" Gabi questioned as she exited the bathroom

"I'm not sure. I know Ms Darbus wanted us to meet downstairs at 10." Sharpay answered

"I really don't want to go on some boring tour of Washington DC." Gabriella admitted putting on her jeans

"The decathalon member doesn't want to do something academic? I might die of shock." The blonde teased finishing her lipstick

"Ha ha. You're hilarious." The latina smiled throwing a pillow at her roommate

"Gabi, you in there?" A voice called from the door

"Yeah hold on." She replied

"Hi." He greeted

"Hey." Gabi said letting him in

"I just wanted to come and ask if you wanted to have breakfast before we go to meet Darbus." Troy told her

"Yeah, sounds good." The decathalon member assured him kissing his cheek as she sat him down on the bed

"Alright finish getting ready." The basketball player smirked slapping her butt as she walked away

"Troy!" She exclaimed swatting his hand and going to the bathroom

"Troy's out there. So make sure your decent."Gabriella warned

"Okay thanks for the heads up." The blonde said walking out

"Sup Shar?" The blue-eyed boy called from the bed

"Not much T. What about you?" Sharpay asked trying to be as normal as possible

"Waiting on slow poke." He teased

"Shut-up Troy!" The latina yelled from the bathroom

"Do you know if Luke's in his room?" The twin questioned

"Not sure. I haven't seen him." The basketball player replied

"You ready to go Wildcat?" The decathalon member requested

"Anytime you are babe." Troy smiled getting off the bed and interlacing their fingers as the threesome walked out the door

"Perfect timing." Luke complimented standing in front of them

"Morning." Sharpay said moving away from "troyella" to hug him

"So you want to go get a coffee?" The quarterback questioned after they broke their embrace

"Sure." She said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the elevator

"You want to go get a coffee?" Troy mocked when "lukepay" were out of earshot

"Be nice. You don't see me mocking Sharpay." Gabi snapped

"I'm sorry." He apologized kissing the top of her head and grabbing her hand for her to follow him to the stairs

"What's your favorite?" The football star asked as they walked into the hotel restaraunt

"French Vanilla Cap." She replied simply

"No prob." Luke said as she sat down at a table and waited for him to return

"Hey Shar." Ryan greeted

"Hi little bro." Sharpay replied

"Where's lover boy?" He asked sitting across from her

"Luke went up to get us some coffee." The Diva smiled

"I actually meant Troy." Her younger brother laughed

"Your hilarious. I'm trying so hard to keep my laughter on the inside." Shar snapped

"I thought it was funny." The other twin muttered

"Thought what was funny?" Luke asked coming up behind him

"Nothin' just some brother sister stuff. So Shar I'll see you later, I'm gonna _bolt._" Ryan teased knowing she got his double meaning

"Do you want a brother?" She asked after a moment


	11. Chapter 11

"Today we will be split up into groups of 4. Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, and Luke. Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad." Darbus began rattling off

"I'm glad we're together." Troy said loud enough for Sharpay to hear

"Me too." Gabi smiled leaning up to kiss his lips

"So, looks like I'm stuck with you Evans." The basketball star teased as he walked over to his group

"More like its your luck you are." Sharpay smirked

"Alright lets get a start on this. The sooner we start the sooner we can have free time." Luke reminded them as he led the others

"Any new developments?" Gabi asked standing beside Troy

"Shhh." Troy snapped putting a finger to his own lips

"Sorry." The latina apologized as Troy simply nodded his head

"But back to my question." The Decathalon member reminded

"Honestly, no. She doesn't even act like it matters that I'm with with you. Its like she's trying so hard to push me out of her mind." He sighed

"Yeah well she's been trying to do that for a while now and it hasn't worked so far." Gabriella assured him

"I guess your right." The basketball player agreed reluctantly

"Thanks for my coffee this morning." Sharpay said as she and Luke held hands

"It was my pleasure to get to spend the morning with someone so beautiful." The quarterback charmed

"Thank you." She blushed as he interlaced their fingers and kissed her hand

"Down boy." Gabriella joked seeing Troy tense up beside him

"Well I'm glad your amused by this." The shaggy haired boy snapped

"So dinner tonight? Just you and me?" Luke asked

"Mr. Stiltner are you asking me on a date?" The blonde joked

"Only if you'll accept." He replied

"I'd love to." Sharpay assured him

"Great." The football player smiled stopping to lean down and give her a peck on the lips

"Hijo de puta." Troy muttered loud enough for the other three to hear and give him a confused look

"What?" His ex-girlfriend questioned after a moment

"Nothin'." The basketball star responded taking the lead of the group with Gabi right behind him

"What is his deal?" Luke whispered to the blonde he was holding hands with

"You and Troy don't get along. Why does it surprise you that he's being like that?" The oldest twin said secretly wondering the same thing

"Your right, besides we need to focus on the assignment. We need to hurry so we can have some alone time." The quarterback smirked

"Alone time with you? Why on Earth would I want to hang out with you?" She teased

"Well maybe because you find me extremely attractive." He suggested

"No thats not it." Shar giggled

"Oh thats it you've had it." Luke smiled tickling her sides

"Swearing in Spanish is not going to help anything." Gabi told Troy when they were a safe distance away from the couple

"It made me feel better." He argued

"Wildcat you've got to learn to control your emotions." She advised

"Did I kick his ass?" The basketball player asked

"No." The latina answered

"Alright then, I controlled them." Troy shot

"You know what I don't get why we're still together!" Gabriella yelled stopping in her tracks

"What in the hell are you doing?" The shaggy haired boy half whispered and half yelled

"Play along." She instructed

"All you ever do is take, take, take!" The decathalon member fought

"Well maybe if you weren't so easy at giving we wouldn't have this problem!" The star player screamed

"Go to Hell!" Gabi slapped his face before storming off

"So, this is awkward." Luke muttered making Troy and Sharpay look at him

A/N: Hijo de puta is spanish for SOB


	12. Chapter 12

"Luke can you you go check on Gabi so I can talk to Troy?" Sharpay requested

"Yeah no problem." He replied secretly pleased that he would get to see the latina

"What in the hell is your problem?" The blonde demanded

"My problem." Troy repeated

"Yes what did you do to Gabriella to make her so upset?" She clarified

"How should I know? She was complaining about how I never think before I act. That I needed to control my emotions better." The basketball star said trying to keep reality and fiction as close as possible

"What did you do?" The twin asked

"I got into a fight with Chad earlier and said some things. Gabi heard it and she's been trying to talk about it since." He told his ex-girlfriend

"So your impulse control is a problem? Go figure." Sharpay teased

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blue eyed boy snapped

"That you could never control yourself before when we were together, whats stopping you now?" She gave him an icy look

"Hey." Luke greeted taking a seat beside the decathalon member on a bench

"Hi." She whispered not looking at him

"Wanna talk about it?" He questioned

"No not really." Gabi said deciding in her head that Troy was probably coming up with his own story and didn't want to mess it up

"Okay. We can just sit here. Talk about the weather or something." The quarterback joked making her give him a small smile

"Could you maybe hold me?" Gabriella asked

"I think I can manage that." Luke agreed putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face?" Troy questioned after a moment

"I'm not throwing it in your face." Sharpay argued

"Yes you are. All I ever hear is how much I screwed us up. And you know what I did, I admit that. But I have apologized Shar. I've done it a hundered times but you've never accepted it." He fought

"Maybe because you never meant it. You always had an alterior motive. You wanted me on your arm in the hallways or at games or at the mall. You wanted to kiss me and make over me in public so that other girls would come running. You used me. Apologize for that." She told him storming off


	13. Chapter 13

"So you feeling better?" Sharpay asked Gabi after they were back in their room

"Yeah thanks for everything." Gabriella said to her new friend as they sat down together on the bed

"I cancelled my date tonight." She informed the latina

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm feeling better, trust me." The decathalon member faked a smile

"Gabi don't pretend. I know that your hurt right now. You don't have to be strong and act like its alright." Shar told her

"Would it bother you if I just watched some TV. I really need to just escape." Gabriella gave the blonde a small smile

"Of course not." The twin smiled back going over to her own bed and checking her phone surprised to find she had a text message

_Outside 15 minutes. Please._

_-T_

"Shit." She cursed silently noticing the text had been sent 10 minutes ago

"Gab that was Ryan. Will you be alright?" Shar lied

"Yeah go on." The brunette replied

"I'll go tell Luke that your alone." Sharpay called when she was out the door

"Where is she?" Troy asked himself looking down at his cell phone to check the time noting that not even a minute had passed since he last looked

"Ryan do you understand me?" Sharpay asked as she rode the elevator

"Yes I understand. You are blowing off your new friend slash kinda boyfriend for a little rendesvous with Troy. Oh and I'm your cover." He teased

"Ryan please." The oldest twin pleaded

"I'm going to the cafe down the block. Text me when you guys are done and I'll meet you with a cap so there won't be questions." Ryan said

"Thanks bro." Shar replied before hanging up

"I didn't think you were coming." A voice admitted from the sidewalk

"Neither did I." She told him as he stood up in front of her

"Can we go for a walk?" Troy questioned as the blonde simply nodded her head in agreement

"I'm coming!" Gabi called to the person on the other side of the door

"You okay?" Luke asked as she let him in

"Getting there. You and Shar have been great to me all day." She patted the bed beside her as they sat down

"Troy had no right to treat you like that. I mean he was a dick to Sharpay and now to you. Maybe he doesn't know how to treat a lady." The quarterback told her (A/N: A lady I laughed when I typed that)

"Troy is usually great to me. Just every once in a while we fight. But we always make up." Gabriella said

"He just doesn't know what a good thing he has." Luke determined

"That's sweet." The latina smiled

"I can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." He admitted placing a strand of hair behind her ear

"Thank you." Gabriella blushed

"My pleasure." The quarterback replied sincerely his hands cupping her face

"Luke." The decathalon member whimpered before leaning up to capture his lips

"What did you want to talk about?" Sharpay questioned as they walked down the sidewalk with their ice cream cones

"I thought that I should apologize for earlier and clear some things up." Troy told her

"What is there to clear up?" She asked sitting down on the stairs to an old building and patting the step beside her

"Shar, earlier you accused me of only wanting to be with you so I could get more action. Now do you honestly believe that?" He questioned

"Sort of." The blonde sighed

"That was never the reason that I wanted to be with you. You know the way I felt about you. I would have done anything for you." The blonde eyed boy attempted

"Except stay faithful." Sharpay shot

"You told me I could. What did you want from me Shar? I was a boy with needs" Troy argued

"What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say that there was no one else that you could ever be with. And that you'd rather be alone than without me." The twin declared the tears freely flowing down her face (A/N: One of the best Brucas moments ever! OTH)

"I never meant to hurt you. Shar you have to know that." He pleaded looking at her with his own tears in his eyes

"You know what hurt me the most? When you said you were done? Do you remember? It was before Christmas Break (HSM 1). You swore you were done." She began

"I don't understand." Troy admitted

"I went to the cabin that you were at. Your parents and I had this big surprise since we wouldn't have been together for New Year's. So I walk into your room and what do I see?" The normally strong woman was slowly changing into a scared little girl

"Oh God." He mumbled knowing how this story would end

"You were on top of Gabriella Montez and she was moaning your name. So I hopped on a plane back home. Because, I had to get away from it. You destroyed me. You are the reason I became the Ice Queen. You, nobody else but you." Shar yelled

"Why didn't you tell me?" The basketball star questioned

"What good would it have done? So you could lie to me and tell me that it was the last time again. Troy I was tired of being the only one who fought to keep us alive, while you were out screwing every cheerleader, scholastic, skate chick, and athlete you could." The blonde cried

"It was never that simple." Troy said

"It wasn't? Really? It wasn't as easy as me in the day and some random girl at night?

(A/N: I got that from One Life To Live) I'm tired of this Troy." Sharpay informed him getting off the stairs and starting back on the sidewalk

"Sharpay..." The blue eyed boy whispered his hand lightly grabbing her arm

"Let me go Troy. Please. Just let go. Because I'm not strong enough to fight anymore." Shar breathed

"Baby I'm amazed by you." He said letting go of her arm and pulling her into a hug

"Bye Troy." She sobbed

"Bye Sweet Tart." Troy replied kissing her head before releasing her from his hold both emotionally and physically

Sharpay walked down the sidewalk never hearing Troy begin to cry. He had made the right decision. She needed him to let go, so he did. But there was no way he could do this alone. So, remembering he had passed a church he decided that was his destination. He needed some sort of guidance, maybe a sign, or maybe just Sharpay Evans.


End file.
